Medicine
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS musical. Il s'était cru assez fort pour être définitivement débarrassé de l'un de ses vices. Il avait quasiment compté les jours depuis cette libération, apprécié les effets bénéfiques qu'il avait récoltés, et surmonté la douleur qui l'accompagnait. Il s'était battu pour se défaire de sa plus grande faiblesse, s'était montré fier d'être allé de l'avant, mais ce soir-ci...


_Hi guys ! Me revoilà ! Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué au moins ? Quoi qu'il en soit, me revoici avec un nouvel OS pour vous. Encore une fois, il n'est plus question de me mettre la pression, et de chercher à m'imposer un rythme particulier. J'écris quand l'envie est là, je ne me fixe plus d'objectifs particuliers à ce niveau, et bon sang que ça fait du bien ! Et puis ça me permet aussi de pouvoir retrouver ce contact avec vous (même les silencieux) et d'en profiter. Merci à vous d'être toujours là, au rendez-vous, malgré tout le temps qui a pu s'écouler depuis la création de ce compte et la pause qui a suivi jusqu'à dernièrement. Bref, tout ça pour vous dire qu'il m'est toujours aussi plaisant d'avoir vos retours, et de pouvoir continuer à échanger sur tout et n'importe quoi._

_Passons à présent au vif du sujet : cet OS. Là encore, il s'agit d'un écrit que j'avais rédigé avant de "disparaître", que j'ai bien sûr retravaillé un peu avec mon œil actuel. Je m'excuse toutefois d'avance, il s'avère qu'il s'agit là encore d'un OS musical, mais dans un tout autre style que le précédent. Je suis tout bonnement incapable de me rappeler comment j'ai fait la découverte de ce morceau mais une chose, en l'écoutant à nouveau plus récemment, j'ai immédiatement réintégré les raisons qui m'avaient poussées à vouloir à tout prix composer autour des lyrics. Et à sa lecture, je suis certaine qu'il en sera de même pour vous. Je vous conseille vivement de filer l'écouter, que vous la connaissiez déjà ou non., tant elle est magnifique. Il s'agit de _**Medicine**_ de Daughter (de la même chanteuse, je vous recommande aussi Youth, mais là n'est pas le propos de cette histoire !). Niveau contexte, c'est simple, placez-vous directement au cours de Help Me (6x22, vous savez, un des plus fameux épisodes !), et le récit fera le reste._

_Sur ce, inutile de vous retenir plus longtemps avec du bla-bla, je vous laisse faire la découverte de cet OS en vous souhaitant la plus agréable lecture qui soit. Et promis, le prochain ne sera pas musical, je peux d'ores et déjà vous assurer qu'il s'agira d'une scène alternative. _

**_See ya !_**

* * *

_**Medicine**_

Il s'était cru assez fort pour être définitivement débarrassé de l'un de ses vices. Il avait quasiment compté les jours depuis cette libération, apprécié les effets bénéfiques qu'il avait récoltés, et surmonté la douleur qui l'accompagnait. Il s'était battu pour se défaire de sa plus grande faiblesse, s'était montré fier d'être allé de l'avant, mais ce soir... Il savait que tous ses efforts seraient réduits à néant. Dans une poignée d'instants, il reviendrait au point de départ. Ce serait comme si l'année qui venait de passer n'avait pas eu lieu, qu'il n'avait jamais pris cette grande décision qui lui avait coûté durant quelques temps sa liberté. L'échec tenait au creux de sa main, c'en était presque ridicule... Comment une si petite chose pouvait-elle entrainer une telle perte ?

L'envie d'en finir avec cette tourmente, de se laisser appâter par ses vieux démons, était plus forte que tout. À ses yeux, il n'y avait pas d'autre échappatoire, et qu'une seule solution à sa disposition : sombrer à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, sans doute davantage que les précédentes. De toute façon, après maintes et maintes réflexions, il en était venu à la même idée récurrente : il n'avait plus rien à perdre, ni même à gagner. Avec cette perspective pour seule vision, à quoi bon continuer à s'accrocher puisque le bonheur lui glissait constamment entre les mains ? À quoi bon se faire tant de mal pour si peu en retour, pour ne jamais faire les choses « bien » comme les autres l'attendaient de sa part ?

Cette nuit-là, il avait vécu à nouveau l'enfer qui le hantait depuis déjà tant d'années. Il avait vu une vie en apparence comme la sienne s'effondrer en mille morceaux, sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Cette femme méritait de vivre, et à présent il se retrouvait avec sa mort sur la conscience. Ce soir-là, il avait cherché à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Il haïssait sa chienne de vie, et pourtant elle lui restait accrochée à la cheville telle un boulet, quand bien même Hannah ne demandait qu'à poursuivre sa vie de couple en compagnie de son époux. Il avait été confronté une fois de plus à l'injustice, mais il semblait que c'était justement celle de trop. Celle qui le faisait se remettre plus en question que cela n'avait jamais été le cas auparavant.

À peine rentré, ses clés jetées sur la petite commode près de la porte, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la salle de bain, malgré la douleur fulgurante au niveau de sa cuisse meurtrie. À chaque pas, il s'interrogeait sur le prochain, se demandant si sa jambe ne viendrait pas à céder sous son poids. Bon sang, qu'il regrettait d'avoir laissé sa canne sur les lieux de l'effondrement de cette fichue grue ! Il traversa le hall faiblement éclairé, la luminosité étant bien le cadet de ses soucis. Tout ce qu'il lui importait, c'était atteindre son but, et enfin goûter à un doux – bien qu'à coups sûrs, amer – répit. Et puis, à force, il connaissait son appartement par cœur. Les moindres recoins, les petites cachettes dissimulées, y compris le nombre de pas entre l'entrée de son domicile et le lavabo de la salle de bain. Sa main glissa un instant sur la plaie qu'il arborait à l'épaule, avant qu'il ne baisse la tête, ses mains atterrissant de part et d'autre du miroir.

Il se redressa légèrement, observant son reflet pendant quelques instants. Son visage était las, et une coupure au niveau de son nez semblait durcir ses traits. Mais la réalité reprit le dessus sur lui, et l'image d'une Hannah désespérée et le regardant alors que la vie quittait son corps l'acheva. Il décrocha le miroir d'un coup sec du mur et l'envoya valser dans la baignoire où il se rompit en mille morceaux, laissant apparaître un trou creusé dans le mur, juste suffisant pour y dissimuler deux boîtes de comprimés. À y repenser, c'en était pitoyable. Lui, le grand Diagnosticien qui avait vaincu son addiction suite à un internement en hôpital psychiatrique, voilà qu'il s'apprêtait à saper tous ses efforts en plein vol. Difficilement, il s'assit à même le sol, le souffle coupé par la douleur, continuant à observer l'une des prescriptions. Finalement, après de longues secondes pareilles à des heures à ses yeux, il l'ouvrit et laissa tomber quelques cachets –deux pour commencer – dans le creux de sa main, pesant une dernière fois le pour et le contre.

Toutefois, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une ombre se glissa dans l'embouchure de la porte, attirant immédiatement son attention. Il n'était plus seul, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait encore quelques instants plus tôt. Son visage trahit immédiatement sa surprise, l'homme ne s'étant pas attendu un seul instant à une telle arrivée. Toutefois il rebaissa rapidement la tête, l'envie d'avaler les médicaments se montrant véritablement plus forte que tout. Mais la silhouette vint prendre place à ses côtés, une fine main se posa sur la sienne et la recouvrit, dissimulant ainsi le contenu, alors qu'elle secouait lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

Il ancra son regard dans le sien et l'interrogea du regard, ne prononçant pour le moment pas un mot. Il voulait tout simplement comprendre, et avant tout, avoir la certitude qu'il n'hallucinait pas à nouveau, que sa présence était réelle. Il s'était déjà fait avoir par le passé, il n'était pas question pour lui que cela se reproduise. Il en avait déjà bien trop souffert la première fois, et c'était promis qu'elle serait aussi la dernière. Elle ne dit rien non plus, et se contenta de plonger sa main dans le pantalon de sa tenue rose, extirpant alors son BlackBerry. Il jeta légèrement un œil sur l'écran, et fut surpris de la voir farfouiller dans les musiques. Elle se contenta de le rassurer par un doux sourire, pour enfin presser 'Play'. Le début de la mélodie se répandit dans la salle d'eau, sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ni même si ce n'était pas son cerveau qui lui faisait encore défaut. Il nageait en pleine incompréhension, peinant par ailleurs à réaliser si la scène tenait du réel ou de son imagination brumeuse.

_**« Pick it up, pick it all up.  
And start again.  
You've got a second chance,**_  
_**You could go home.**_  
_**Escape it all.  
It's just irrelevant. »**_

Elle ne se mit pas à chanter de vive voix mais mima les paroles du bout des lèvres, tout en continuant à fixer le Diagnosticien. Il déglutit difficilement et se concentra du mieux qu'il pouvait sur les lyrics, se doutant bien qu'il était important pour elle qu'il en comprenne la signification. Après tout, elle ne se serait pas donné la peine de le faire s'il n'y avait pas une raison bien particulière lié à son acte. Malgré son esprit fortement affaibli par la douleur, il parvint assez rapidement à faire le lien avec son histoire personnelle. Elle continua à tendrement lui sourire, alors qu'il ne la quittait pas un seul instant du regard. À travers cette chanson, elle semblait véritablement vouloir lui faire passer un message, qu'il faisait – pour une fois – l'effort d'écouter. Il le ressentait, c'était tout aussi important pour elle que pour lui. Et ce n'était pas une chance supplémentaire qu'il souhaitait voir s'effacer sous ses yeux.

Toutefois, il ne voyait pas encore à quoi bon s'en remettre, vraiment pas. Pourquoi recommencer alors que la vie continuait à être une vraie chienne avec lui ? Pourquoi se donner de faux espoirs pour la énième fois, et n'en ressortir que plus meurtri encore qu'auparavant ? Cette seconde chance lui paraissait pour le moment bien dérisoire, d'autant plus au vu des plus que multiples qu'il s'était déjà vu offrir. Et puis rentrer, échapper à tout ça... Comment ? Partout où il allait, ses démons l'accompagnaient, tel un lourd fardeau dont il ne pourrait jamais se défaire, ou du moins pas complètement. Ils avaient toujours été plus tenaces que toute personne physique ayant pénétré dans sa vie, c'était si futile que de croire qu'il pourrait aisément s'en défaire. Ou même qu'il s'en déferait un jour, pour être honnête. Et la logique dans tout ça, hum ? Non vraiment... Il ne se voyait plus à la hauteur d'une vie « _clean_ » comme son entourage tout entier la lui souhaitait. Ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance à ses yeux, il ne demandait plus qu'un peu de tranquillité dans son quotidien si pesant.

_**« It's just medicine.  
It's just medicine. »**_

Elle retira finalement sa main, dévoilant à nouveau les deux cachets se trouvant au centre de la paume du Diagnosticien. Elle s'en saisit alors, crevant littéralement d'envie de les réduire en miettes entre ses doigts et de s'en débarrasser au plus vite dans le siphon des toilettes. De leur dire une bonne fois pour toutes adieu, et qu'elles ne réduisent plus jamais son employé à un état déplorable au lieu de lui apporter le réel soulagement dont il avait besoin. Après tout, ces fichues pilules ne lui apportaient rien de bon, elles n'étaient bonnes qu'à le rendre fichtrement plus malheureux encore. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle détestait les effets indésirables que cela entrainait, principalement l'addiction. Et par la même occasion, elle haïssait ce manque d'apaisement vis-à-vis de la douleur que la Vicodin était tout bonnement incapable de lui fournir depuis déjà bien longtemps.

Il en était parfaitement conscient, ce qu'elle tenait au creux de sa main ne valait pas grand-chose pour bien des personnes. Mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il avait ressenti le manque. Un désespoir intense qui lui avait rappelé combien sa dépendance pouvait faire de lui un homme faible. Une sensation qu'il avait longtemps espéré voir derrière lui lorsqu'il avait entrepris d'entrer à Mayfield, et qu'il s'était résigné à changer sa façon de gérer sa souffrance. Un seul instant avait suffi, et voilà qu'il était prêt à bousiller toute une année de sobriété... Il releva la tête vers elle et respira un bon coup, mais ne prononça pas un seul mot, se contentant de demeurer tel un imbécile pris la main dans le sac. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui, se dégoutant déjà bien assez lui-même. Quoi qu'il en dise, l'opinion de la Doyenne comptait pour lui, et la possibilité de l'avoir déçu lui nouait la gorge. Il détestait passer pour un incapable à ses yeux, et savoir qu'elle était celle qui l'avait découvert dans cet état le faisait se sentir plus minable encore.

_**« You could still be,  
What you want to,  
What you said you were,  
When I met you. »**_

Mais en retour, il fut bien surpris d'être confronté à... Un simple sourire, tendre et doux, réconfortant. À un visage dénué de tout jugement, irradiant simplement de bonté. Cela le déstabilisa profondément, ce qui provoqua un léger éclat de rire chez la demoiselle. Elle se pencha lentement vers lui, sa main gauche refermée sur les pilules, alors que la droite atterrissait sur la joue rugueuse du médecin. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit, sursautant presque lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour insister sur certaines paroles. Leur rencontre... Bien de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis. Deux décennies s'étaient écoulées sans même qu'ils ne les voient véritablement passer, et pourtant, tant de choses avaient eu lieu. Il fallait l'avouer, il n'était plus le même que celui qu'elle avait connu une vingtaine d'années plus tôt. Il n'était plus le jeune homme fringant que tous enviaient aussi bien sur le plan physique que psychique, et il n'avait plus sa forme olympique d'antan.

Et pourtant, aux yeux de la jeune femme, il aurait toujours la possibilité d'être ce qu'il désirait, du moment qu'il s'en donne les moyens. Après tout, pourquoi son physique devrait être un obstacle pour redevenir celui qu'il lui avait dit être, le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la librairie de l'université ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas retrouver ce qui faisait de lui l'être si unique qu'elle avait admiré dès leur premier échange, à une époque où ils ne se seraient jamais doutés, l'un comme l'autre, que des années plus tard, il travaillerait pour elle ? Cet homme-là lui manquait, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Lui qui à l'université, transpirait la confiance en lui, n'était plus devenu qu'une pâle copie de ce qu'il était. Alors certes, elle s'était toujours promis de ne pas lui avouer cette pensée — afin d'éviter qu'il ne se moque d'elle —, mais clairement, le temps semblait venu de le faire. C'était le moment ou jamais si elle ne voulait pas le perdre définitivement.

_**« You've got a warm heart,  
You've got a beautiful brain.  
But it's disintegrating,  
From all the medicine.**_

_**From all the medicine.  
From all the medicine.  
**__**Medicine. »**_

Elle se détacha finalement de lui puis se releva, se postant alors devant l'homme. Elle tendit les mains dans sa direction, un sourire plaisant toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres, après avoir glissé les cachets dans la poche arrière de son pantalon d'intervention. Il ne réfléchit guère plus longtemps et s'exécuta, non sans grimacer en s'appuyant un peu trop sur sa jambe droite. En veillant à ne nullement rompre le contact visuel entre eux, elle posa sa main sur le buste du Diagnosticien, à l'endroit précis où se trouvait son cœur, pile à l'instant où l'organe vital était cité dans le morceau. Elle utilisa ensuite son autre main pour désigner sa boîte crânienne, avant de lui adresser une moue triste. Clairement, il y avait une part de vérité là-dedans... Il détruisait bêtement son esprit ainsi que son génie, tout ça pour de stupides médicaments. Tous ces cachets qui dégradaient celui qu'il était... Ce n'était nullement intentionnel – quoi que, parfois il en venait à se demander si ce n'était pas inconsciemment le but escompté –, mais le résultat était là, tout ce qui le rendait lui-même s'en trouvait désintégré.

_**« You could still be  
What you want to be  
What you said you were,  
When you met me. »**_

Elle baissa finalement la tête, et lui rendit sa Vicodin. Il devait prendre une décision, et elle n'était personne pour le forcer à faire ce qu'elle désirait pour lui. Ce choix revenait totalement au Diagnosticien, elle n'aurait que plus d'importance s'il se sentait complètement maître de la situation. Elle lui avait toujours fait confiance jusque-là, et elle tenait à ce que cela continue ainsi. Peu importe ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, elle se faisait la promesse d'accepter toute possibilité pour laquelle il opterait. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la codéine et il s'en empara sans rien dire, avant de les jeter dans les toilettes avec empressement. Son pouce vint finalement retracer les contours de la délicate mâchoire de la demoiselle, qui se mit sur le champ, tandis que ses iris bleu-gris pétillaient. Elle demeurait immobile, son cerveau semblant s'être déconnecté du reste de son corps. Que devait-elle faire ? Sceller ses lèvres aux siennes comme elle en mourrait d'envie ? Ou ne pas réagir puisqu'il s'agissait là de son employé ? Son cœur et sa raison se battaient en duel, et elle demeurait incapable de penser convenablement. Elle était tout bonnement impuissante face à cette situation, ne sachant sur quel pied danser.

_**« You could still be  
What you want to  
What you said you were**_,  
_**When I met you  
When you met me.  
**__**When I met you. »**_

Alors il prit les devants, et fut celui qui agit le premier. Il commença par lui offrir un simple baiser, du bout des lèvres, désireux de s'assurer en premier lieu qu'elle ne le repousserait pas. Puis, voyant qu'elle semblait relativement réceptive à cette initiative, il l'embrassa un peu plus franchement, avançant d'un pas vers elle. Timidement, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'homme sans trop forcer non plus, craignant véritablement qu'il ne la voit comme trop entreprenante. L'étreinte devint plus passionnée à mesure que s'égrainaient les secondes, la pression qui les habitait tous les deux commençant doucement à redescendre, pour leur plus grand soulagement.

Ils se séparèrent finalement lorsqu'elle vint à manquer d'air, tous deux plus que gênés. Il tira la chasse puis s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, invitant la jeune femme à en faire de même. Elle s'exécuta timidement, fixant le sol sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil tout autour d'eux, puis se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Elle avait entre-temps éteint la musique sitôt le morceau terminé, conservant le téléphone dans ses mains. Il s'en empara rapidement, désireux de jeter un œil au fond d'écran verrouillé qu'il lui semblait avoir aperçu. Elle ne l'en empêcha pas, conservant simplement le silence, ses joues légèrement rosées. Il put ainsi constater qu'à la place d'une photo de Lucas, Rachel et elle, elle avait opté pour un simple cliché en noir et blanc où elle figurait avec son enfant. Devait-il y voir là un message concernant la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le Détective idiot ?

**\- Pourquoi vous êtes venue ? **Demanda-t-il finalement, n'osant toutefois pas la regarder directement dans les yeux.  
**\- Mon instinct**, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de reprendre lorsqu'elle remarqua son air surpris. **Je vous connais depuis des années House, alors quand quelque chose ne va pas... Je le sens.  
\- Mouais... **Répondit-il simplement. **Y en a un qui risque de ne pas être très content alors.**

Le visage de Lisa sembla s'assombrir un instant, alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine, la faisant trembler de la tête aux pieds. Cela n'échappa bien sûr pas à House, qui recouvrit d'un geste maladroit sa main avec la sienne. Elle le remercia d'un très léger sourire, puis secoua la tête afin de reprendre complètement ses esprits. Le bout de son nez se plissa légèrement, cette fameuse moue la rendant d'autant plus adorable.

**\- Il l'est déjà, mais pour une autre raison**, avoua-t-elle après avoir inspiré profondément.  
**\- Parce que vous n'avez pas acheté ses céréales préférées ? **Blagua-t-il, essayant simplement de détendre l'atmosphère.  
**\- House, cessez de toujours le traiter comme un gamin. Et non, c'est plus sérieux que cela tout de même.  
\- Hormis si vous lui avez avoué l'amour profond et intense que vous éprouvez pour moi, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait le rendre plus mécontent que de ne pas avoir son bol de Lucky Charms.  
\- Il préfère les Cheerios**, souligna-t-elle avant de rouler des yeux en réalisant qu'il avait réussi à l'avoir. **Et non, ce n'est pas exactement ça... Mais presque. J'ai rompu.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je suis coincée House. Je veux avancer dans ma vie et tourner la page, mais je ne peux pas**, avoua-t-elle à demi-mots. **J'ai une nouvelle maison avec mon fiancé, mais je ne pense qu'à vous. J'ai besoin de savoir si vous et moi, ça peut fonctionner.  
\- Vous pensez que je peux m'améliorer ?  
\- Je ne sais pas**, répondit-elle simplement en secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite.  
**\- Parce que je suis l'homme le plus bousillé de la Terre.  
\- Je sais...**

Elle marqua une pause et déglutit non sans peine, la gorge nouée. Trouver le courage de lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur... Cela semblait être la plus grosse épreuve qu'elle ait jamais eu à affronter. Mais c'était maintenant ou jamais, l'occasion ne se représenterait peut-être plus, et elle n'avait nulle envie de le perdre. Pas question qu'il disparaisse une bonne fois pour toute. Non, elle désirait sincèrement avoir plus... Avec lui. L'avoir lui, et ne plus taire par tous les moyens les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, et qui à présent lui semblaient presque vieux comme le monde. Elle l'avait trop longtemps aimé en silence, il était temps qu'elle le vocalise. Elle n'avait plus grand chose à perdre, mais beaucoup à y gagner, alors autant se lancer.

**\- Je vous aime**, reprit-elle finalement avant d'inspirer un coup une nouvelle fois. **J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas... Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.**

Elle baissa immédiatement la tête suite à ses propos, gênée de lui révéler ainsi ce qu'elle avait gardé 'secret' pendant une vingtaine d'années. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, ne sachant absolument pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Il allait lui rire au nez, c'était certain... Elle se leva alors après avoir récupéré son téléphone, prête à quitter l'appartement en espérant qu'il n'utilise pas ses mots contre elle pour le restant de ses jours. Elle fit un premier pas vers la porte, mais une main se referma autour de son poignet, et elle se sentit tirée en arrière. Sans même qu'elle n'ait le temps de prononcer un seul mot, elle se retrouva blottie contre le corps du néphrologue, alors que deux lèvres charnues recouvraient les siennes.

Leurs lèvres semblaient se chercher, s'offrant plus des 'bises' que de véritables baisers. Mais cela semblait leur suffire, comme si cette technique leur permettait de tâtonner le terrain et de ne pas aller trop vite en besogne. En soit, c'était, en quelque sorte, une manière d'apprivoiser peu à peu l'autre et de ne pas empiéter sur son terrain, tout en s'assurant qu'ils désiraient tous les deux la même chose. Et il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était si adorable...

**\- Comment je peux savoir que ce n'est pas une hallucination ? **Demanda-t-il finalement, tel un petit enfant qui craindrait qu'on puisse lui reprendre son jouet flambant neuf.  
**\- Vous avez pris la Vicodin ? **L'interrogea-t-elle simplement, un doux sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres, se voulant la plus rassurante possible.  
**\- Non**, assura-t-il en regardant la cuvette des WC où les pilules avaient auparavant été jetées.  
**\- Alors je pense que c'est bon...  
\- Ouais...**

Cette fois-ci, elle osa véritablement ancrer son regard dans le sien, affrontant cette profondeur bleu océan qui l'avait toujours fait craquer. En retour, il ne put s'empêcher de légèrement sourire, admirant la beauté de la femme qui hantait ses nuits depuis tant de temps qu'en faire le compte lui serait impossible. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa encore, cette fois-ci plus sincèrement, à présent rassuré par la révélation qu'elle lui avait faite. Elle ne chercha pas même à le repousser et répondit à cette avance, alors qu'il se saisissait d'une de ses mains, nouant ses doigts aux siens. L'autre vint se glisser sur le flanc de Cuddy, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne lui échappe. Elle lui avait probablement fait la plus belle annonce qu'il pouvait espérer, et cette fois-ci, il ne comptait pas prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il avait trop longtemps espéré la faire sienne après tout...

Le baiser devint progressivement plus passionné que le précédent, l'homme essayant ainsi de lui transmettre un message qu'il n'aurait pas su formuler avec des mots. Heureusement pour lui, elle sembla parfaitement le comprendre car, tout juste leurs bouches se séparèrent-elles, qu'elle se lova tout timidement contre son torse. La demoiselle ne portant qu'une simple paire de baskets et non pas ses fameux talons hauts, la différence de taille était d'autant plus flagrante, et cela le fit sourire. Il se sentait un peu comme son protecteur, ce qui n'était nullement pour lui déplaire. Il referma totalement ses bras autour d'elle, se fichant bien d'être encore tout poussiéreux et sale. Elle se trouvait là avec lui, et semblait _enfin_ désirer la même chose que lui, au même moment. C'était bien la première fois que le timing ne leur jouait pas des tours...

Mais, comme pour rompre à l'éventuelle ambiance romantique qui pourrait faire son apparition, l'estomac de House grommela de mécontentement, faisant au passage beaucoup rire Cuddy. Il lui adressa une grimace puis conserva sa main dans la sienne, l'entrainant à sa suite en direction de la cuisine. Elle suivit bien sagement non sans légèrement froncer les sourcils, avant de se retrouver assise sur le rebord de l'îlot central. Elle roula des yeux et essaya de retourner sur le sol, mais il secoua la tête et la bloqua un instant, avant de commencer à fouiller dans les placards et le réfrigérateur. Elle se mit à tranquillement balancer ses pieds dans le vide, observant chacun de ses mouvements. Pour commencer, il sortit de nombreux ingrédients qu'il posa sur le comptoir, juste à côté d'elle, effleurant intentionnellement son genou au passage. Elle les observa un à un, essayant de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien prévoir comme dîner pour eux deux. Il sortit ensuite le nécessaire restant, et commença à hacher un oignon, les larmes lui montant évidemment aux yeux.

**\- Nachos, ça ira ? **Demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle tendait la main pour essuyer les perles salées qui glissaient le long des joues de son nouveau compagnon — et elle n'était clairement pas peu fière de se dire qu'il l'était _enfin_ —.  
**\- Oh que oui ! **Répondit-elle avec appétit. **D'autant plus que je n'ai jamais goûté aux nachos du grand Gregory House, alors une telle invitation ne se refuse pas !**

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'attaqua à l'ail, avant de mettre le tout dans une grande poêle. Il ajouta ensuite les haricots rouges puis se saisit du piment, avant de lancer un regard en direction de la demoiselle.

**\- Niveau piment, tu préfères un tout petit peu qui se sent à peine, ou un peu plus prononcé ? **L'interrogea-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Elle demeura un instant muette, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Un simple mot avait suffi à la 'perturber', et pourtant elle appréciait cette sensation, ou du moins ce à quoi elle se rapportait. Ce tutoiement, après tant d'années, avait une réelle signification, lui faisant à la fois peur et plaisir. Toutes ces années durant, ils avaient constamment eu recours au vouvoiement, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre dans ce laps de temps. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, ils ne s'étaient que très brièvement tutoyer, et cela datait de la seule année qu'ils avaient passé dans la même université. Une époque où ils étaient jeunes, et tellement plus insouciants. Et surtout, où l'un comme l'autre n'étaient qu'étudiants, sans grosses responsabilités sur les épaules. Elle secoua finalement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, et tordit un peu le cou pour observer la quantité qu'il avait préparé.

**\- Comme ça, ça ira je pense**,approuva-t-elle**.** **Du moment que ça n'arrache pas la bouche, je pense que ça passera. Et... C'est officiel alors ? On a franchi ce cap ?**

Il tourna la tête vers elle et fronça les sourcils, désireux qu'elle explicite davantage ses propos. Elle se redressa un peu, pencha la tête sur le côté, lui offrant un doux sourire rassurant. Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, tandis que sa main droite atterrissait presque naturellement sur le flanc de la jeune femme. Elle rougit suite à ce contact, quelque peu désemparée par la facilité avec laquelle ce comportement semblait s'exprimer chez lui. Ce geste paraissait si naturel venant de lui, et pourtant si inattendu. Après tout, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de Gregory House, et pas d'un homme random. Assez timidement, elle se pencha en avant pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant de sagement attendre sa réponse. Des millions de papillons virevoltaient dans son estomac, mais la sensation était justement des plus plaisantes.

**\- Quel cap ? **Demanda-t-il finalement.  
**\- Tu m'as tutoyé**, souligna-t-elle. **Après plus de 20 ans à employer le 'vous', c'est un changement qui se repère directement. Et qui perturbe un peu aussi...**

Il se détacha finalement d'elle pour s'approcher des plaques de cuisson, faisant alors revenir l'oignon et l'ail dans une grande poêle. Il ajouta ensuite les haricots et le piment en poudre, goûtant évidemment pour s'assurer qu'il en avait mis la quantité parfaite. Il lui proposa de faire de même, ce pour quoi elle ne se fit évidemment pas prier, fermant les yeux pour laisser les différents arômes lui chatouiller le palais. La viande hachée rejoignit le tout, une délicieuse odeur se répandant dans la cuisine, faisant sourire Cuddy jusqu'aux oreilles. Les tomates finirent à leur tour dans la poêle, le tout cuisant alors à feu doux quelques temps. La demoiselle trônait toujours fièrement sur le comptoir de cuisine, amusée par ce côté un peu cliché « film romantique » que la scène lui inspirait. Mais ce n'était clairement pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là ! Et cela ajouté au fait qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, sans personne pour les juger ou même pour déranger la petite bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, rendait l'instant plus magique encore à ses yeux.

**\- Je peux avoir le plat à gratin ? **Demanda-t-il en désignant celui se trouvant justement non loin de la jeune femme.  
**\- Il manque quelque chose**, souligna-t-elle en balançant ses jambes dans le vide, bien décidé à l'embêter un peu de la sorte.

Il l'interrogea immédiatement du regard non sans froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant pas immédiatement où elle voulait en venir. Elle le fixait en retour, dissimulant tant bien que mal un rictus amusé. Il était si chou à se questionner de la sorte, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle profitait d'une soirée toute particulière. Et surtout, elle se sentait enfin comblée, n'ayant plus à cacher l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle finit toutefois par lui tendre le dit-plat, riant de le voir aussi à côté de la plaque. Il se mit aussitôt à faire une moue boudeuse suite à cela, achevant la préparation en transvasant les nachos et le mélange dans le récipient, pour ensuite y parsemer le fromage râpé et mettre le tout au four afin que cela gratine. Une délicieuse odeur embaumait déjà la cuisine, les mettant tous les deux grandement en appétit.

**\- Je parlais d'un « s'il-te-plaît »**, indiqua-t-elle finalement en descendant du comptoir, les bras de House autour d'elle.  
**\- Oh, ça**, ricana-t-il en retour après avoir faussement roulé des yeux. **Mais tu sais, je ne suis plus un gamin depuis bien longtemps, ça ne marche pas avec moi cette technique.  
\- Ah bon ? **Gloussa-t-elle alors que leurs deux visages se rapprochaient véritablement l'un de l'autre. **Remarque, ce n'est pas plus mal pour moi si tu es un homme bien constitué et pas un enfant pré-pubère... **

Il la fit alors taire par un baiser et la souleva du sol, la coinçant alors entre lui et le mur à la moindre occasion. Il régla le timer du four et porta sa belle, ses mains glissant d'ores et déjà partout où elles le pouvaient sur ce corps parfait et délicat, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la passion, le désir de réunir leurs corps et de ne faire qu'un. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle se sentait pleinement vivante, et l'homme contre lequel elle se trouvait n'y était pas pour rien. Qui plus est, savoir qu'il continuerait à repousser hors de sa vie la maudite substance qui le détruisait, qu'il resterait l'homme qu'il lui avait dit vouloir être lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, cela la remplissait de joie. Il lui avait fait une promesse, bien des années auparavant, que jamais elle n'avait oublié et qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Cette nuit-là, il s'avérait qu'elle prenait enfin vie. Car l'homme qu'il désirait être... C'était tout simplement le sien.

_The End._


End file.
